


Shut up and kiss me already

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lucien is a dork, M/M, bisexual Tristan, gay Lucien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: C’est vrai que depuis quelques temps le brun lui paraît bizarre, presque malheureux, mais il se dit qu’il regrette déjà leurs années de lycée et leurs amis qu’ils verront moins souvent.
Relationships: Lucien Castle/Tristan de Martel





	Shut up and kiss me already

**Author's Note:**

> The originals est à Julie Plec. Cette histoire est inspirée d'un prompt portant le même nom que mon titre.

« Lucien et toi ne deviez pas étudier à Harvard l’année prochaine ?

Tristan lève le nez de ses devoirs et affiche une mine surprise à la question de sa petite sœur Aurora qui est debout près de l’entrée de sa chambre.

-C’est ce qui est prévu en effet mais pourquoi cette question ?

-Tu es sûr parce que je l’ai entendu dire à Aya qu’il pensait aller à Stanford.

-Tu es certaine d’avoir bien entendu ?

-Tristan je ne suis pas sourde, oui j’en suis sûre et certaine.

Cette information étonne fortement le blond, Lucien Castle est son meilleur ami depuis l’école primaire, ils rêvent d’être avocats et d’avoir leur propre cabinet, ils ont tout préparé, tout calculé et ils ont prévu d’intégrer Harvard après avoir brillamment réussi leurs examens de dernière année de lycée. Ils en ont d’ailleurs encore parlé il n’y a pas si longtemps. D’où vient ce brusque changement d’avis ? Il consulte l’heure sur sa montre de luxe offerte justement par son ami. Il est quinze heures, et nous sommes samedi, il a donc de grandes chances de le trouver chez lui.

-Il faut que je m’entretienne avec Lucien, si on me cherche tu dis que je ne suis pas là et que tu ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer. Si tu as un problème…

-Je t’appelle, Tristan j’ai seize ans, je ne suis plus une enfant.

-Pardon, c’est l’habitude. »

Il se lève de son bureau, embrasse sa cadette sur le front et quitte sa chambre. Aurora sourit en le voyant descendre les marches de l’escalier quatre à quatre. Il est pressé de rejoindre le fils Castle et la jeune femme est ravi que son plan fonctionne comme sur des roulettes. 

Tristan roule dans sa Maserati Quattroporte, de nombreuses questions lui trottent dans la tête pendant le trajet et notamment pourquoi celui qu’il connaît depuis toujours ne lui a pas parlé de son nouveau choix d’université. C’est vrai que depuis quelques temps le brun lui paraît bizarre, presque malheureux, mais il se dit qu’il regrette déjà leurs années de lycée et leurs amis qu’ils verront moins souvent. Après vingt minutes de trajet il arrive devant la demeure des Castle. Il gare son véhicule près de la porte d’entrée, ouvre la portière de l’automobile, en sort, la ferme à clé avant de se rendre devant la porte de la maison. Il sonne et attend patiemment qu’on vienne lui ouvrir. 

« Tristan quel plaisir de te voir comment vas-tu ? 

La femme qui vient de lui poser cette question n’est autre que madame Castle en personne. C’est une brune d’une quarantaine d’années encore très séduisante et dont Lucien a hérité de la couleur des iris. 

-Madame Castle, tout le plaisir est pour moi, je vais très bien je vous remercie et vous toujours en plein tournage de votre émission ?

-Et oui que veux-tu, même le producteur ne s’attendait pas à un tel succès, du coup une troisième saison est déjà prévue...Mais je parle, je parle, je dois t’ennuyer avec mes histoires. Tu es venu rendre visite à mon fils je suppose ?

-Vous avez deviné juste madame.

-Il est dans sa chambre en train de faire ses devoirs, j’ai été heureuse de te revoir.

-Moi aussi madame Castle.

Elle s’écarte et le laisse entrer, il traverse le hall et emprunte l’escalier qui lui fait face. Il est venu ici des centaines de fois, il pourrait s’y promener les yeux fermés, il connaît par cœur les cadres photos et les peintures qui décorent les murs de l’étage, et le prix de ces dernières. Il arrête bientôt ses pas devant une porte de couleur bleu foncé sur laquelle le prénom Lucien est gravé en lettres d’or. Il toque sur celle-ci plusieurs fois jusqu’à entendre la voix masculine de l’autre côté l’autoriser à entrer.

-Tristan, qu’est-ce que tu fais-là ?

Le brun qui est installé sur le siège derrière son bureau est franchement étonné de voir son meilleur ami ici. 

-Tu comptais m’en parler un jour de ton envie d’étudier à Stanford ?

Le blond n’est pas là pour perdre du temps en tournant autour du pot, il veut une réponse et il la veut tout de suite.

-Comment l’as-tu su ?

-Aurora t’a entendu en parler à Aya. 

Il espère qu’en étant franc avec son meilleur ami celui-ci se décidera à être honnête avec lui.

-C’est une bonne université, je me disais que si je n’étais pas accepté à Harvard ce serait un bon plan B.

-Lucien pour quelle raison serais-tu refusé à Harvard, toi et moi avons les mêmes notes, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne serais pas admis ?

-Je peux toujours échouer à mes examens ou bien être recalé faute de places…

-Tu peux aussi arrêter de me prendre pour un imbécile ce serait déjà un bon début. Je suis ton ami depuis des années je sais quand tu mens.

-Non, tu crois me connaître, tu penses tout savoir sur moi mais c’est faux !

Tristan est choqué de la manière avec laquelle l’autre garçon s’est adressé à lui, jamais Lucien ne lui a parlé ainsi.

-Alors explique-moi, dis-moi ce que je ne sais pas.

-Non, je n’ai pas à me justifier.

-Je croyais que nous étions amis.

-Justement c’est au nom de notre amitié que je me tais.

Le blond fronce les sourcils, assis sur le lit, il se met à observer son ami qui s’est levé et qui le supplie de regard de ne pas insister, mais Tristan est déterminé à avoir le fin mot de l’histoire.

-Lucien, tu n’es pas un de mes amis de lycée, toi et moi nous connaissons depuis la primaire, nous avons grandi ensemble, peu importe ce que tu as fait ou ce que tu as pu dire, je suis de ton côté et je le serai toujours.

-Non Tris, si tu savais mon secret tu ne voudrais plus être à mes côtés.

Le ton est redevenu calme et un sourire peiné apparaît sur son visage, attristant le fils de Martel.

-Tu te trompes, tu es mon meilleur ami et rien n’y changera, si tu estimes qu’il vaut mieux pour toi d’aller dans cette université alors vas-y je ne t’en voudrais pas, mais je pensais que le lien qui nous unissait pouvait survivre à tout.

-C’est bien ça le souci, rien n’y changera jamais, alors oui il vaut mieux pour nous deux que je n’aille pas à Harvard.

-Je vais y aller, mais avant je voudrais savoir si ton changement de décision est de ma faute, suis-je celui à cause de qui tu es prêt à renoncer à cette fac ?

-Tu ne comprends pas ?

Lucien le fixe comme s’il était le dernier des idiots ce qui l’agace profondément, Tristan de Martel a horreur de ne pas saisir la situation et les sous-entendus de son meilleur ami.

-Non Lucien je ne comprends pas alors serais-tu assez aimable pour éclairer ma lanterne.

La réponse était plus sarcastique qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité mais ce petit jeu commençait sérieusement à l’agacer, que pouvait-il donc lui cacher.

-Je..Je…

-Tu quoi Lucien ?

-Je suis amoureux de toi !

-…

-Tu ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça hein, Lucien Castle ton meilleur ami est un pédé, une pédale, une tafiole, vas-y choisi. J’aime les hommes, je t’aime toi, alors non je ne veux pas aller dans la même université que toi, non je ne veux pas te croiser tous les jours, te voir flirter avec des filles et devoir jouer le meilleur ami hétéro alors que je crève à l’intérieur.

Il réalise qu’il vient de tout avouer et de honte s’éloigne de lui et se met à fixer la fenêtre, il n’attend qu’une chose à présent que le de Martel se lève et s’en aille, si possible sans ajouter le moindre commentaire. Il est persuadé qu’il vient de perdre son meilleur ami et son cœur se brise en deux. Il n’a qu’une envie et s’est de pleurer jusqu’à ne plus avoir une seule goutte d’eau dans son corps. Le blond en question est lui sonné pendant plusieurs secondes avant d’être enfin capable de réagir. 

-En réalité je suis bisexuel.

Cette révélation étonne à son tour le brun qui se retourne et fixe son meilleur ami, il ouvre la bouche et la referme, son cerveau est trop embrouillé pour qu’il réfléchisse logiquement.

-Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Je crois avoir vu voler une hirondelle.

Le brun n’en revient pas, il vient s’asseoir sur le lit à la gauche de l’autre garçon qui tourne la tête vers lui afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ne te moque pas de moi Tristan.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi Lucien.

-Tu ne peux pas être bisexuel, tu n’as jamais eu que des petites-amies.

-En effet je n’ai eu que trois petites-amies de sexe féminin.

-Alors comment pourrais-u être bi ?

-Peut-être parce que l’homme qui me plaît et dont je suis amoureux est un parfait idiot qui préfère s’enfuir à des kilomètres de moi plutôt que m’avouer qu’il est homosexuel.

-Tu es amoureux de moi ?

-A ton avis ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m’as jamais dit que tu étais aussi attiré par les garçons et en particulier par moi ?

-Mon cher ami tu ne dégages pas beaucoup d’ondes gays, comment étais-je censé deviner tes préférences sexuelles ?

Le brun roule des yeux pas fan de la manière dont il a formulé ça, ni du fait que le blond estime que c’était à lui de faire son coming-out en premier.

-Tristan quand tu as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi, tu étais sincère n’est-ce pas ?

-Ai-je l’air de quelqu’un qui plaisante ?

Le de Martel arque légèrement un sourcil tout en gardant le contact visuel entre leurs quatre yeux. Lucien s’y noie, il s’y est toujours noyé, l’océan prisonnier dans les iris de son ami l’a toujours fasciné. 

-Embrasse-moi.

La voix stricte et sensuelle de son ami le ramène à la situation présente. L’objet de son désir vient de lui demander de l’embrasser, il doit être en train de rêver.

-Tristan, tu es certain parce que je n’ai jamais embrassé personne auparavant.

Le brun rougit honteusement, il a toujours aimé le garçon en face de lui, il n’a jamais essayé de l’oublier dans les bras d’un autre, il est donc inexpérimenté. Son meilleur ami trouve ça mignon et il est flatté de l’honneur qu’il a d’être le premier baiser de Lucien Castle.

-Lucien tais-toi et embrasse-moi !"

Il se rapproche davantage et humecte ses lèvres avant de les déposer lentement sur celles du blond et à la seconde où elles s’unissent Lucien sent son cœur battre la chamade et des papillons voler dans tous les sens dans son ventre. Tristan de son côté ressent une douce chaleur s’insinuer en lui et il s’admet ce qu’il a toujours su, que ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami sont bien plus intenses que ceux qu’il a ressenti pour toutes les filles qu’il a fréquenté. Au premier baiser timide succède un second, puis un troisième, puis plusieurs plus assurés et plus passionnés. Cela fait si longtemps que leur désir réciproque a été contrôlé qu’aujourd’hui il se libère. Pour l’avenir ils verront plus tard, là tout de suite la seule chose qui compte ce sont eux et leur bonheur.


End file.
